


Timely y los dos hombres que se aman

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sheriff Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Timely no está seguro, Steve y Tony deberán reunirse para resolverlo y salvar aquel pueblo que es su hogar. Como siempre sucede, algunos secretos y sentimientos ocultos saldrán a flote en el proceso..Regalo para Clumsykitty, ¡Feliz Navidad!#SpecialStonyChristmasDay2019#IntercambioNavideñoStony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Timely y los dos hombres que se aman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clumsykitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! 
> 
> Hoy finaliza el evento Special Stony Christmas Day 2019 y con ello se revelarán los nombres y los regalos respectivos de este intercambio navideño. En esta ocasión me tocó darle un regalo stoner a Clumsykitty, ¡te quiero un montón, espero esto sea de tu agrado! <3

**_Timely y los dos hombres que se aman_ **

[*]

.

.

.

Nadie conoce sus nombres. Si tienen uno, no es lo que se escucha cuando las noticias sobre ellos llegan al pueblo. Mercenarios, hombres malos, es el único denominador que reciben. Usan máscaras y atacan por las noches, es lo primero y único que se sabe por mucho tiempo. Los siguientes rumores llegan por medio de viajeros viejos y acabados que llegan a Timely por un momento de paz. Timely no es, de hecho, una posada ni un lugar agradable, pero los hombres desgarbados y hastíos no parecen notarlo. En todo caso, las historias que cargan con ellos son incluso más terribles que sus rostros insípidos; mantienen alerta al pueblo. Los mantiene despiertos y atentos. 

Tony observa aturdido la atmósfera que se genera alrededor de ese viejo desconocido de prendas sucias, hecha jirones en los lugares equivocados. Es un miércoles por la tarde y ya hay hombres y mujeres arremolinándose a su alrededor, tratando de escuchar su propia versión de la única noticia que importa ahora. Esa historia, de los salvajes enmascarados que atacan por las noches con brutalidad y un fuerte olor a muerte persiguiéndolos. 

Ingenuos, quiere escapar de entre sus labios, cómo si eso fuese ocurrir en un pueblo como Timely. Es 1870. Nada nuevo ni emocionante ocurre nunca.

Una mesa dos lugares lejos de donde las voces se acumulan se desocupa y Tony encuentra su propio camino hacia la silla más cómoda. No está interesado, no realmente; no obstante, debe admitir que le genera una leve curiosidad saber más acerca de esta historia, de este cuento macabro de pueblos lejanos. Lo que escucha… es más oscuro de lo que esperaba, porque no es una historia entretenida de un viejo de otros lugares, es una noticia, real, de aquellas que no llegan ni pueden informarse en los periódicos del pueblo por estar demasiado lejos. 

Si lo piensa bien, eso es relativamente bueno, significa que Timely es un pueblo ajeno y seguro.

El viejo, sin embargo, no deja que la idea se asiente. Él continúa, narra con el temor inundando su dicción lo poco que conoce. Nadie sabe quiénes son, qué hacen y aun así se sabe que llevan en sus manos una gran cantidad de nombres y sangre. El desconocido dice, de repente, “pueblos como este” y las personas a su alrededor palidecen. Hay gente malvada afuera, gente real y cruel, no tan lejos, matando y arrasando con pueblos pequeños sin ninguna razón aparente más que el azar, es desesperante y enloquecedor para sus pequeñas mentes, Tony puede visualizar la histeria comenzar.

Es progresivo. Los primeros días luego de ello es apenas un cambio, miradas filosas, tratos ásperos y ajenos. Luego es el pánico, la gente siempre indiferente y seca es pronto muy paranoica. El pueblo no es grande, pequeños cambios lo vuelve sofocante; Tony muele su rostro bajo el talón de sus manos, los días anteriormente opacos y aburridos lo son incluso más ahora. No es divertido ver a los habitantes de Timely pasearse sobre la arena con miradas amarillas llenas de una pasión triste y hueca. Piensa, bajo el calor de verano, qué estará haciendo Steven para arreglar esto. Es deber del Sheriff salvarlos de un daño que realmente no existe para ellos, ¿así funciona, no? Mientras no les afecte no tienen por qué temblar y sufrir; y aun así lo hacen. Muerde su lengua mientras ve a Natasha, la bella señora Barnes, cruzar la calle con una distinguida y filosa mirada dirigida en todas las direcciones. Es una noticia de pueblos lejanos, piensa otra vez, ellos no deberían verse como si hubiesen perdido el juicio tan pronto. 

No es divertido.

Sin embargo, es problema de Timely ahora. Es la nueva realidad, histeria, paranoia y pánico. A Tony le gustaba más el color de la sequedad, esta nueva viveza loca lo confunde, le revuelve la cabeza. 

Necesita un trago. 

Ya no tiene más tragos. Las botellas están vacías en su piso desde hace un tiempo, no ha encontrado momento para reponerlas. Se ve como una gran molestia ahora, realmente no desea moverse. Steven rellenaría una para él, aun cuando odia cuando bebe, el Sheriff es un buen hombre. De repente, dar un paseo por la comisaría de Timely resulta ser una gran idea dentro de su mente, al rubio irlandés le encantará su visita; si no lo hace, no tiene otras opciones de todas formas.

El comisario Barnes es raro, no hablan mucho y cuando lo hacen pareciera que existe una animadversión unilateral, puede jurar que lo escucha gruñir en su dirección cuando aparece en la entrada de la comisaría. Cruzan miradas y el castaño de hebras largas tuerce una segunda mueca.

— Se encuentra atrás. —dice y Tony asiente y avanza, sin deseos de responder—. No hagan ningún escándalo. Ya tenemos suficiente.

¿Eso que se supone que significa? Steven y él no han tenido una discusión en… No recuerda exactamente cuánto tiempo. Sin embargo, aquello sonsaca una leve sonrisa, porque si no lo hace, debe ser definitivamente un buen augurio, quizá hayan sido meses largos y pacíficos de una amistad muy entrañable. Días buenos; agradables, cómodos y ligeros. 

Steven es una silueta alta, de hombros amplios y cintura estrecha. La figura de un hombre que trabaja duro y constante. El pueblo lo atribuye a que es un alfa, Tony piensa más que es una fuerza construida por sí solo. Lo ha visto en acción, años de amistad, secretos y buenas historias, Tony es feliz de haber visto ese progreso. 

Levanta sus pies con suavidad y se acerca lo poco que falta a hurtadillas. El silencio le da tiempo para pensar qué decir.

— No es asunto tuyo, Stark, largo de aquí.

Oh.

A veces no es tan sencillo acercarse a su querido y viejo amigo, hace falta más que solo amables intenciones. Si bien él no tiene ninguna intención planeada, sabe que la amabilidad es un don suyo. Sonríe de medio lado y busca encaminar sus pensamientos en la línea en la que cursan los de Steven. Encontrarse en sintonía con rapidez es su pequeño segundo don; a Tony le gustaría decir que solo lo logra con el pequeño –realmente no- rubio y muy irlandés frente a él, pero la verdad es que las personas son muy fáciles de leer.

— ¿Qué buscan? —pregunta, sin ningún interés respaldándolo.

No es divertido.

Steve gira y su mirada azul, profunda y brillosa en los bordes lo atraviesa. Tony gime; por favor, denle un respiro, es muy temprano en la mañana para emociones demasiado fuertes.

— ¿Por qué atacan pueblos pequeños? 

El castaño recuerda que una vez le dijeron que su boca es mucho más bonita cuando se mantiene cerrada. Tony nunca le encontró sentido a eso: Él puede probar que es igual de bonita cuando la abre.

— Tony. —suena a una advertencia. 

Steven se detiene tres pasos lejos de él, demasiado cerca, piensa, en un murmullo de pensamientos. El rubio aprieta los puños alrededor de su cuerpo y gruñe bajo; hay una batalla en su interior. Tony se encuentra tan curioso de la expresión contrariada que repentinamente quiere saber también de qué se trata todo esto; más adelante, él espera sin impacientarse. Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre de altos valores y postura recta y amplia parece rendirse, le dirá, lo sabe—. Buscan omegas, el comisario Barnes ha recopilado información, son mercenarios, animales salvajes. Saquean y destruyen pueblos pequeños en busca de omegas. Los venden al mejor postor. A la Gran Ciudad no le importa, se vuelve un problema menor si hablan de pueblos como Timely o... si hablan de omegas.

Oh.

Bueno…

Realmente no esperaba eso.

— ¿Tony?

El Sheriff posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Un paso a penas los separa, cuándo se acercó tanto desea preguntar, mas nada escapa de sus labios rojizos y apretados. 

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Timely está en su lista? —pregunta con rapidez, su propia mano vuela sobre la de Steven, presiona alrededor de ella, inquieta.

— No lo sabemos. No podemos esperar tampoco, lo arreglaremos.

— ¿Cómo?

— No hay tal cosa segura aún.

  
  


[*]

.

.

.

  
  


No existe una forma exacta de solucionarlo por un largo tiempo.

Tony, en un murmullo bajo y desagradable, se pregunta si Steven está haciendo lo suficiente. Se golpea un poco luego de ello; sin embargo, el pensamiento no desaparece. 

No se siente seguro.

No es divertido.

Lo que su rubio amigo le contó aquel día no ha sido divulgado y Tony sabe que esa es una buena idea. El pánico es un punto bastante extraño y alarmante en estos momentos, el castaño no quiere averiguar qué tan peor puede llegar a ser.

—Siento que Steve no nos está contando algo importante. —dice Janet, sentada sobre su vestido amarillo con bordes de encaje blanco en el piso lleno de suciedad junto a él. No parece importarle, así que Tony no le dice que el polvo ha dejado feas motas a su alrededor.

—Es porque es el Sheriff. O quizá solo sea porque es Steven, hay cosas que no nos dice.

—A ti siempre te cuenta todo. Vamos, dime qué sabes.

Tony no la mira, pero aun así siente su intensa mirada sobre él. Ella es perspicaz, una hermosa beta de piel suave y sonrisa grande y bonita. Siempre se preguntó porque Janet no nació omega, tiene todo lo que esa categoría suele significar, la observas y piensas rápidamente en la linda omega que parece. Ella no es. Es, en vez de ello, una beta casada con Hank Pym, un hombre no tan cuerdo que se encuentra la mayor parte de su tiempo en su propia casa haciendo quién sabe qué. Janet le dijo una vez que eso incluía hormigas y una gran lupa. 

Suena divertido, pero no muy interesante.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas, eh, Tony?

Tony es omega.

No tiene, sin embargo, nada que se vea como si lo fuera.

No le ha dicho a nadie. Las personas no suelen preguntar y está bien, en Timely tu segundo género realmente no importa mucho. Una parte de su mente se responde a sí mismo que es porque los habitantes de su pueblo se encuentran centrados en factores más importantes que una categoría reproductiva extraña; sin embargo, otra parte responde que es porque casi todos son betas, no hay mucho después de ello de qué colgar. No es que no le guste ser omega. No es desagradable, aunque tampoco una virtud. Tony aún no sabe qué siente al respecto. No lo ha hablado, no ha pensado en ello tampoco.

Se pregunta si es un buen momento para hacerlo.

Su seguridad tiembla de un hilo, quizá deba contarle a alguien. Janet es una mujer agradable, lo piensa un momento y niega con la cabeza. Agradable no es suficiente; a pesar de que no le interesa mucho lo que es, se siente como un secreto muy importante, se siente como que debe protegerlo, no dejarlo ir.

— ¡Lo olvidé! La abuela May realizará una cena hoy y estás invitado.

— ¿Qué celebramos?

—Mn. No lo ha dicho, pero se rumorea que su nieto ha presentado y que es un omega, ¿no es eso genial y muy muy raro? —ella ríe alto, luego se detiene enfocándose en la arena bajo sus botas—. Nunca antes había visto un omega masculino.

Tony la mira esta vez. 

Ella parece curiosa, emocionada de una forma extraña.

—No creo que sea agradable para él.

—Já, qué podrías saber tú.

—Nada supongo.

  
  


[*]

.

.

.

Steven no suele acercarse al hogar de Tony.

No es una afirmación extrema, solo una expresión de la realidad. Si hay algún problema, ahí estará. Es por ello que cuando escucha los pasos repiquetear fuera de su puerta se pregunta si es su rubio amigo, si tiene algo para él que quizá no desee. Tony no es fan de los problemas, frente a todo lo que las personas pudieran pensar, realmente no lo es.

—Es más como si ellos simplemente llegaran a mí —dice, porque su lengua pica donde comienza, deseoso de contar más.

La verdad es que no es un buen día para él. Su cabeza duele desde la mañana, difícil desde las primeras captaciones nerviosas hasta el extremo más lejano. Su cuerpo, por otro lado, es solo suave. Extraño y tembloroso; piensa y no puede relacionarlo con nada. Bruce puede saber de qué se trata quizá, es un buen hombre y un buen doctor, debería pasar por su lugar en algún momento de este día.

No parece una buena idea hacerlo ahora.

Steven entra golpeando la entrada, tronando su calzado contra la madera vieja bajo sus pies, Tony quiere decirle que se detenga, que sea un tanto más suave. Dos pasos y el castaño no necesita decir nada más, su rubio y enojado amigo se encuentra frente a él, escrutándolo con la mirada con una intensidad arrollante. 

— Los encontramos.

Oh.

Tony no debería verse tan sorprendido es cierto; sin embargo, no lo esperaba. Fueron días complicados, pero tranquilos. Pacíficos de la forma en que puedes caminar por la Plaza y decir que hay un buen clima y las personas son amables, agradables como no lo son comúnmente. Ahora Tony recuerda que eso es una situación falsa ante la desesperación. Un escenario que cubre la verdad.

— ¿Qué harás?

Steven tuerce una mueca muy profunda, como si hubiese recibido un golpe directo sobre su cuerpo.

— No hay muchas opciones, no puedo arriesgar a la gente del pueblo. Un grupo vigilará esta noche, necesito que me ayudes con evacuar a los omegas y reunirlos en la comisaría. Barnes y Donald estarán allí. 

— ¿Solo esperaremos?

Steven frunce el ceño.

Su pregunta lo enoja.

Quema en sus entrañas.

— Están cerca. Los omegas son su principal motivo, si nos aseguramos que se encuentren a salvo, tendremos algo nuestro favor. Fisk y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, habrá toque de queda durante estos días desde hoy.

— ¿Qué hará él?

— Lo de siempre —Steven muerde un insulto bajo—: Nada.

Tony traga suave. Hay un murmullo bajo su piel, quemando lentamente. Apenas lo siente, percibiéndolo solo cuando se concentra en la sensación extraña. No desea prestar su atención a ello, sin embargo, sabe que debe. Le recuerda a otro momento, lejano y ajeno. Exactamente igual a este.

— Bien. —dice, porque no se encuentra del todo presente. Mierda, piensa, no es el momento para esto.

Es apenas unas horas iniciada la tarde. Steven sale antes que él, pasos rápidos. No se gira en su dirección cuando comienza a hablar. —La población de Timely asciende a 158 personas, de los cuales 134 son beta, quince alfas y nueve omegas. Nuestra prioridad son esos nueve omegas. Sin embargo, prepárate para que todos estén en peligro, Stark, nadie se encontrará seguro si ellos llegan.

— ¿Hay un plan?

Tony baja la mirada y ve el fuerte apretar de las manos de Steven, sus nudillos blancos y duros. 

No hay un plan, eso es seguro.

— Tengo a una persona en cada punto importante. Donald y Bucky protegerán a los omegas en la comisaría. Natasha y yo vigilaremos la entrada y los alrededores. Janet, Hank y tú se mantendrán en la plaza, conecta a todos los lugares de prioridad. —Steven gira un poco, su rango de visión apenas enfoca la silueta temblorosa de Tony—. Debes estar listo para atacar, si se da la oportunidad, tú y yo lo haremos.

Tony levanta la mirada directamente hacia el hombre a su lado.

— Steve.

— Será el momento de usar esa arma que sé que guardas bajo tu manga.

  
  


[*]

.

.

.

  
  


Peter es un pequeño quisquilloso.

— Puedo ayudarlo en su taller, aprendo rápido. 

Es la quinta vez que se lo pregunta, Tony ya se cansó de suspirar y tratar de ignorarlo; escuchar sus preguntas no es mucho mejor opción. La próxima vez intercambiará la lista con Steven, recogerá a cualquier omega menos Peter.

— Sé muchas cosas, ¿quiere que le enseñe que sé? Si me deja ir a su taller un día…

— Joven Parker, no.

— Pero yo quiero…

— No hay mucho que hacer en el taller, no se necesitan dos personas.

— No tiene por qué pagarme. 

Tony se detiene. 

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— Quiero ser útil. 

Oh.

Tony aplaca la intención de su cuerpo de moverse y cubrir el del pequeño frente a él; su aroma es suave, poco controlado. Huele a lirios y vainilla, levemente agrio en los borde; se encuentra asustado, molesto y Tony es difícil para con él, intranquilo y tembloroso con sus insanas ganas de calmar al omega. Puede. Mas nada hará.

Aún no está listo para eso.

Su cuerpo sí, como omega quiere hacerlo, desea tanto hacerlo; pero él, como persona, lo siente complejo, imposible.

Peter es bueno al continuar y seguir hablando, Tony no tiene mucho para decir de todos modos.

— Está aquí y me llevará por mi seguridad, así que sabe que soy un omega. No me malentienda, no creo que eso sea malo, solo que… desde que presenté no he podido hacer mucho. Soy un hombre y un omega, el único en Timely. No quiero quedarme en casa como si fuese un fenómeno, también puedo ser útil. 

— Joven Parker...

— Llámeme Peter. Olvide que soy un omega por un momento, le prometo que ayudaré en todo, usted tiene las herramientas y yo las ganas de aprender. Deme la oportunidad.

Peter es joven.

Tony lamenta que tenga un futuro tan complicado y difícil. No es igual a su caso, las personas piensan en él como un alfa, pocos como un beta. Recorrió el mundo y disfrutó de él con los privilegios de un género que no le pertenece y eso estuvo bien, le hubiera gustado beneficiarse más de esa realidad perfecta y colorida, pero llegó la guerra, la muerte y las decisiones que debía tomar. Se equivocó y perdió. Ahora solo le queda Timely y su característico pueblo indiferente, seco y sin sentido y nada más. 

Peter no tiene eso.

No lo tiene y apesta.

— Tomo tu oferta sin paga.

El joven avanza junto a él cuando comienza a caminar, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha brillando en su rostro.

— Escuché que usted era millonario.

— No creas todo lo que dicen, niño.

  
  


[*]

.

.

.

  
  


La noche llega, inevitable.

Sus piernas se elevan y bajan en un siguiente paso. Debe elevarlo una vez más y es complicado. Se apoya en sus propias rodillas en el siguiente paso. No es posible, no ahora.

Todo ha ido bastante bien. Luego de comenzar a recoger a los omegas, la noticia se esparció como el agua de un río. Los pobladores, sin embargo, no se asustaron. Cerraron sus puertas y ventanas, se prepararon. Tony no esperó que sucediera de aquello forma, pero agradece que Carol haya sido parte de ello. Tomó frente y dijo lo que todos deseaban escuchar, que a pesar de lo que sucediese esta noche, Timely es un pueblo fuerte y seguro, nada sucedería mientras se mantengan en sus hogares y dejaran que Steven y los demás hiciesen lo que debían hacer.

Steven y Tony tenían un plan por otro lado. Ellos atacarían.

— Steve…

No se siente como el depredador en este justo momento. Su cuerpo es débil, la subida por la colina convirtió sus piernas en suaves músculos cada vez más difíciles de sostener. Esto es más que cansancio, lo sabe, se siente enfermo y sucio. Si ha habido señales, no puede saber cuáles fueron. 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —los ojos de Steven bordean la preocupación y el hastío, desde donde lo ve, Tony no puede decir cual predomina— ¿Estás borracho? Maldita sea contigo, esto es importante.

Hay un plan. Diferente de lo ya dicho, Tony y Steven, yendo al frente. Fue una charla rápida, el Sheriff de Timely sabe que esperar no es una buena idea, Tony habló y él escuchó, respondió a las dudas y su impulso. 

El castaño cae al suelo, su cuerpo suda, se siente empapado. No están tan lejos del pueblo, apenas cruzando la colina hacia el camino de entrada. Aun así es una larga distancia para él, no puede volver, deben continuar. 

— Ven, apóyate en mí. 

— N-No tienes que hacerlo.

Steven lo eleva sin escucharle, sostiene su brazo y lo acerca a su propio cuerpo.

— Estás sudando. —Steven lo suelta de repente, lo toma de los hombros y gruñe—. Eres increíble, Stark, no se puede confiar en ti.

— Suéltame. 

— Quítate la ropa, tengo un cambio. La humedad te enfermará.

— Estoy bien.

— No te pregunté.

Steven maniobra sus movimientos con el peso de Tony sobre su cuerpo, pero el castaño, tembloroso y frágil, lo toma de las muñecas para detenerlo. El rubio empuja sus extremidades lejos y con su otra mano comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Tony. Huele agrio, a canela y un dulce suave en los bordes cuando suelta la tela y la arrastra sobre la piel bronceada para quitarla. Steven ignora el olor mientras continúa, forcejeando con las manos de Tony en el último tramo que separa la tela de sus antebrazos. Jala con más fuerza y el castaño clava sus uñas sobre su piel.

Steve gruñe y lo empuja hacia abajo. La camisa se queda con él, rota entre sus dedos. El momento es bizarro y nebuloso, su propia respiración es errática, difícil. Tony no es mucho mejor que él, su pecho al descubierto revela pequeñas gotas resbalando sobre su piel morena. El olor, antes suave es ahora una aglomeración intensamente dulce contra sus fosas nasales, las emociones del castaño disparan la combinación, la elevan en una intensidad que desconecta sus propias emociones. Tony tiene que detenerse ahora.

— Tony. —su voz se eleva en una entonación ácida y furiosa.

Tony, sentándose con lentitud en el suelo, es un cuerpo blanco y perdido, su mirada no enfoca hacia él, Steven se da cuenta que no está observando nada en particular. Mierda. El rubio se encorva, sintiendo su cuerpo prepararse para una pelea intensa. Son los olores de Tony, tiene que detenerse, no jugar con él de esa manera. Sus ojos se dirigen con una pasión agria hacia Tony y lo que ve lo obliga a retroceder un paso. No es exactamente lo que ve, sino lo que siente, la intensidad de sus emociones dentro de él cuando cruza su mirada con lo que es Tony ahora. Sus piernas se extienden sobre la arena, sus brazos sostienen su cuerpo detrás de él, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando en su rango de visión su amplio cuello, sus pequeños botones rosa duros y enrojecidos junto con las irremediables ganas de acercarse y morderlo.

Steven se detiene.

Retrocede un paso y luego dos, al tercero cae sobre el suelo, pasmado por la idea de lo que descubre. Tony, frente a él, apenas es consciente de la batalla interna en la mente de su compañero.

— Eres un omega. —gime, ahogado.

Tony no responde.

— Demonios.

El alfa araña la tierra debajo de él, hundiendo sus uñas en las piedras entre ellas; su cabeza gacha, confundida. Es tan difícil ignorar el olor, que lo llama, que exige su atención.

— Steven… —mirarlo es sencillo, quitar su mirada de sobre él resulta tan complicado.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento más agrio se instala rápidamente bajo el dulzor intenso de los demás. Se extiende y lo empuja a gruñir, a expresar en el exterior la incomodidad y la furia que siente. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que se conocen? ¿Su alfa debería de sentirse así de patético y estúpido o es solo él? Sus emociones son confusas y Steven decide empujarlas lejos, no es el momento ni el lugar. 

Aún tienen un plan, deben continuar.

— Cámbiate.

Le entrega la nueva camisa, empujándola lejos a una distancia prudente. Luego toma un pomo de agua de entre sus cosas y lo lanza en la dirección del castaño.

— Servirá para calmar el calor que sientes por un tiempo.

Steven no dice que también ayudará a disminuir el olor, guarda la información junto con las otras maneras que existen para que el calor se detenga. No está listo para imaginarse a sí mismo en esa posición. Absolutamente no preparado para intentar imaginar a Tony, su mejor amigo, el hombre más confiable y agradable que conoce, en esa situación. No le hará eso a Tony jamás. Incluso si su olor es tan suave y agradable para él, no piensa sucumbir a sus instintos, él no es un animal, un estúpido hombre de poca fuerza. Él puede controlarlo.

Él puede.

— A-Ah. 

Rayos.

Cuando voltea, Steven puede decir que la vista es... cautivadora por lo menos. Tony, sin camisa ni pantalón, exhibiendo su propio cuerpo con solo su ropa interior cubriéndolo. Sus extremidades tiemblan cuando derrama un poco más de agua fría sobre su piel, sobre la curva de su abdomen y el interior suave de sus muslos.

Steven se muerde el interior de su mejilla y mira en otra dirección. Tendrá que pensar en todo lo que siente ahora en otro momento, no puede permitirse hacerlo ahora. 

— Steven.

— Continuemos. —luego pensará en todo esto, se repite a sí mismo con una intensidad furiosa; el ardor bajo su piel debe esperar, el suave golpeteo dentro de su pecho también. 

No verifica si Tony es presentable, solo se empuja a avanzar después de esperar unos pocos minutos.

— No tenía opción.

Steven no se detiene.

  
  


[*]

.

.

.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido. 

De pronto, tiene un corte en la mejilla y se encuentra en el suelo, apretando con su mano la herida. No es profunda, se da cuenta. Se levanta y arremete con un disparo en dirección al hombre que lanza una segunda daga hacia él. 

El cruce fue inesperado, Steven no estaba pensando correctamente. 

Estaba pensando en Tony, solo en él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estaré atenta a sus comentarios! ¡Los quiero! <3


End file.
